Secrets To Hide
by Crystalline Tear
Summary: Sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto was quiet and to herself, her past replaying in her mind. A stranger decides to befriend her, but she doesn't want to put him in danger. What she didn't know was that this boy has his own even darker secrets to hide.
1. Chapter I

Hello, I'm Marigold Sunlight, also liked to be called Mari-chan! Hi! Well, I decided to brush up a little on my descriptive language, and decided to describe things a little more... I hope you like the difference... well, you might see a slight (and better!) difference in my writing, and tell me if you like it!

I am not revealing much secrets from Sakura, to make the story longer and more interesting. Maybe with a sharp mind you'll find out a secret or two... I do hope I have hidden them well...

Anyway, guess what? For the first time a chappie of mine have reached 3000 words! That is a new and hopefully usual length of mine! Yay! -Throws party- Wait, this chappie is... OVER 3000 WORDS? Wow! -Throws confetti and invites all readers that are happy to join- And the chappie is over 3000 words, without including my author notes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. This wonderful Manga/Anime belongs to talented CLAMP... -sighs- If CCS was mine, all the characters would be doomed! -laughs evilly, then coughs- sorry 'bout that!... The small excerpt of the song Because of You does not belong to me either... but, mark my words, one day all this will soon be mine! -laughs evilly again and chokes- oh, never mind I said all that. I don't own nothin'.

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

Honey-colored bangs fell over serene eyes of emerald green. A mixture of straight honey and ebony locks whipped and battered against fair cheeks now lightly tinted the color pink. Full pink lips were in a straight line, partially opened as the air came in and out of her throat. Her nose breathed air evenly each second. Her pink tongue came out as she licked her dry lips wet, creating a subtle shine in them. The long, graceful fingers of her left hand rested onto a black pouch in the back of her slate-colored jeans. Opening the pouch, she held a sleek back object with both hands, her fingers in the right position. A gun. She aimed toward her target, which stood twenty feet away from her. Concentration colored her eyes a brighter green, emerald embers of pure focus dancing wildly inside her eyes. Her left middle finger stood softly against the trigger, not yet pulling on it. Gently, she pulled the trigger and the bullet came out, a loud sound blasting in her ears. She watched as the bullet sliced onto the cloth-made target, and a smile danced on her lips. Suddenly, she gently bit her lower lip as she realized that the bullet missed the bull's eye by an inch. Her aiming was not as good as she thought it was. A sigh escaped as the winds dried her eyes uncomfortably, and she pulled the right sleeve of her long jacket. She looked at her wristwatch, and slung a black backpack over her shoulder. Slowly she made her way to school. 

Sakura Kinomoto was a girl with many secrets. No one had ever asked her, and so she would not tell. She placed the gun back into her pouch and rested her hand there for a second. Her long hair, which originally stood three inches below her shoulders, now flew as the wind passed through it. She could hear the scratching noise her boots made as it touched the concrete floor. She closed her eyes for just a second and moved her right hand up to her now-red cheeks. A shiver passed through her body, leaving her cold. She sighed and continued to walk along the empty way. The small chain on the black pouch jingled as she walked. Slowly a reckless smile appeared on her face. At least she had her gun to protect her. Looking up into the stone-gray sky, she watched the clouds move in slow motion. Whispers of leaves rustling on the tall trees. She touched her left cheek and found that it was numb with cold. She sniffed for a second. Her sixteen-year-old body had gone through worse. She entered the temporarily-empty building and walked through the halls of red lockers. Reaching to the blue ones, she found her own and pressed her back against it. Slowly she stopped leaning against it and opened it. Taking out her pouch, she tenderly placed it on top of a thick book.

Slowly her mouth opened to make a sound. "I'll come back for you in the end of the day..." Her whisper was soft, her voice smooth and pleasant to hear. The innocence of her voice was clear as she said those words, as though she was actually talking to a person.

Closing her locker, she opened a scrapbook that she held closely in her arms. As her eyes landed on the first picture, she dropped onto the floor, her back again leaned on the locker. She touched the first picture. It seemed to be the most recent. A man, with messy black hair that flew over eyes of caramel. Tall, with broad shoulders and masculine face. His skin a soft shade of tan. Two girls with him. One being a year-younger replica of Sakura without the black streaks, and the other girl about twelve of age, very thin with soft ebony curls and the same emerald eyes. Thin lips, rosy cheeks, and a paler expression. Sakura's fingers stood over that picture, eyes glazed and half-opened. Eyes of bright emerald shed crystalline teardrops, but did not allow them to touch the fair cheeks. She blinked the tears back. Must be strong. Softly words left her lips.

"Touya... Hikaru... " The two names of the people that haunted her mind at the moment. Touya would've been twenty-three, while Hikaru would've been thirteen... if they only were with her. Sakura closed her eyes and forced her face to create a scowl. No. She would not show this pain. She would not show anyone about who she really is. She closed the scrapbook and threw her head back in frustration. Tears no longer showed in her eyes, yet it burned her insides like acid. She put it inside her backpack and stared mindlessly into the ceiling. Her lips no longer were trembling, threatning to allow a sob escape her throat. Now she looked emotionless and collected, as if nothing ever happened. It seemed as if she had forgotten, but deep inside she couldn't. The voices of her siblings still remained fresh in her mind.

She dragged her body to the homeroom class after the minutes of sitting along, thinking about what had happened. Her head was hung low as she acknowledged the teacher sitting at the desk, tiredly typing away on her computer. "Good morning, Mitzuki-sensei." Sakura whispered softly to the tired woman.

"Good morning Kinomoto-san." Mitzuki answered her with a dazzling smile, then she continued to type. Her full name was Kaho Mitzuki. Long hair of honey cascated down her shoulders and dropped about an inch lower. Her almond-shaped eyes of hazel stared at Sakura with a certain softness in them. Kaho continued to type as Sakura took her seat. Slowly but surely, more and more students continued to enter the room. Sakura's head remained hung low as she prepared herself for class. Kaho looked to see that all the students were seated, chatting happily and loudly to one another, and clapped her hands loudly. Everyone looked to pay attention to her as they knew what would happen if they didn't. She was a rather sweet woman, but short-tempered.

"All right class, let's review yesterday's homework." She said, a soft smile curved in her ruby-red lips as she said so. Something about the brunette was amazing, as if she was magical, for her smile blew anyone away. Everyone took their books out and so they started to review their homework.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As lunch came around Sakura sat on a tall tree. She breathed in and felt the scent of leaves reach her nostrils. It smelled good. She wondered why did someone decide to plant such a good-smelling tree in the back of the school building, but soon she shook the thought away. It wasn't something worth of pondering. Subtle sounds of the leaves shaking back and forth. She watched the sight as her forest-green eyes shone a little bit brighter. The wind was no longer slapping her cheeks but now it placed soft and tender kisses on her skin. Her eyes looked down, and scanned through the place. A few boys were playing soccer in the far corner, each stealing the ball from the other every two minutes or so. A group of girls wearing cheerleader uniforms talked to each other. They all wore a traditional cheerleader uniform of gold and ruby. A few groups of others sat on the tables, some talking and some deciding to eat in silence. A few people leaned on the wall, closing their eyes as a bored expression fell over their faces. Sakura left a bored sigh in the winds. She placed her hands on her lap and leaned closer to the tree, feeling the ripples of each mark on the tree bark. Nothing was important enough to be cared about at that moment. She threw her head back and looked up at the sky.

The winds became harder on her, and the kisses stopped. Her hair flapped wildly around her. A memory passed through her mind, and her lips curved down. A memory of Hikaru and her playing on the trees. Hikaru's beautiful grin, her pale cheek apples shown more clearly. The way those long black curls flying into her face and her trying to blow them away. Eyes of pure innocence looking into Sakura's. Hikaru had no idea that this was going to happen. Sakura's face looked even sadder as she came to another memory of Touya, on his lips a smile as he hugged his sisters tightly. Sakura wanted Hikaru's smile and Touya's warm embrace so badly, it tore her. Her face suddenly hardened. Something she taught herself to do if she felt tears coming. If she felt that she was about to shed tears, she hardened her face to keep the tears from falling. Sighing, she looked down and dropped off the tree. The tree was allowing her memories to pass through her emotionless shield. She probed her right boot into the ground and heard the little cracking noise it made. Eyes staring into each face, she walked toward the school and found herself in front of her locker. She opened, picked up her pouch, and placed it on the back pocket of her jeans. She slammed it closed with an unknown force and anger. Something was gnawing at her, chewing her insides and causing her to squirm constantly as she walked. She moved to her next classroom and sat, staring at the blackboard. Her eyes were directed to the window as she watched the others talk and eat. Something came over her, she did not know what, but she longed to be with them, laughing at their jokes and smiling back at their grinning faces. She couldn't; it was hard to trust anyone anymore, including herself. That and that they would be in danger.

But, even though she knew she was protecting them all by isolating herself, she couldn't help but feel... lonely. Loneliness was an emotion that nibbled on your heart, piece by piece, feeding on your misery. Sakura did not know why she felt so lonely. She had her older cousin Tomoyo. Tomoyo... she was a beauty. Her silky soft curls fell to her waist, the color a dark lilac. Her eyes were the same beautiful shade of purple, and they shone knowingly at others, as if she knew what was passing through their mind. Her pale skin was soft and her features were all gracefully feminine. Her rosy lips were soft, almost as if it was made to be kissed. Tomoyo was simply the figure of beauty. Sakura wanted to look just like her. She had Tomoyo, so why did that not matter? Why did she continue to feel so lonely?

"Excuse me, Kinomoto-san? May I ask what you are doing here?" The voice dripping with boredom interrupted her thoughts. She turned to look at the old woman. Her tired eyes of midnight stared back at the young emerald ones, wondering why a child would be in her classroom at lunch time. 'Probably up to no good.' she thought bitterly. Maine Nova was an old woman who was not Japanese. Sakura did not know what she was, but she never really was interested in it. Maine's short graying hair framed her lined face as she stared at the young girl in front of her. "Well?"

"I just wanted to come in a little early, you know, so I wouldn't be late." That was a lie. She wouldn't have been late even if she stayed outside, but she wanted somehow to get Maine off her back. Maine continued to stare at Sakura and opened her mouth to say something, but thought otherwise. "All right, you may stay. Just sit at your desk." She said curtly, and Sakura nodded.

Looking down, another memory slipped into her shield. Another painful memory. Touya and his high school soccer team against another soccer team from another school. Hikaru and Sakura were at the crowd, screaming their lungs out. That day soon after their team had won, and Sakura was playing with Hikaru in the park. Touya stood watch and a while later joined the girls in a game of soccer. Sakura's face twisted into a scowl once again, but unfortunately missed one crystal drop. It slid her fair left cheek and fell into her hand. Her eyes narrowed. She wished the memories would stop.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
__----  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
__----  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here again?" Tomoyo, that amethyst-haired beauty, asked Sakura softly as she stood in her table. Her waitress uniform was a simple white blouse and a knee-length black skirt, yet she looked unmistakably angelic. The silky dark curls were taken away from the delicate face in a black ponytail and on the lips there was a rosy pink gloss, making them look softer and enhancing the already beautiful color.

"I like coming here every night if you haven't noticed." Sakura said bitterly to Tomoyo, her lips curved down and her eyebrows slanted, emphasizing her irritated eyes. She didn't mean to be that rude to Tomoyo, but she felt frustrated for an unknown reason. Tomoyo saw this and whispered "Sakura-chan... are you all right?"

Sakura's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I don't know why I'm so aggravated lately. It's something that bites me and bites me like a bug that I can't kill. I'm sorry that I allowed you to worry..." The confused girl told her older cousin, hoping that she would somehow have a so-longed answer to her dilemma.

"It's okay, it's my job to worry about you. I'm your guardian, aren't I?" Tomoyo said with a soft giggle. Her voice sweet and pretty, her laugh reaching Sakura's ear and causing the emerald-eyed girl to smile at the nineteen-year-old woman. She nodded slowly. "I know, but still." She whispered.

After a minute of silence Tomoyo smiled. "So, do you want some chicken-noodle soup? I'll ask the new cook to make some for you. I know he wouldn't mind, since he's already cooking some." Sakura felt herself give a thankful grin as she said "Thanks, I'd like that."

"No problem Sakura-chan." After Tomoyo retreated to the kitchen, Sakura took her time to pay attention to her surroundings. The small restaurant was rather an expensive one, but the food was simply irresistible. The place had dim lighting, and its turquoise wall had white designs. The place was currently empty, though the restaurant was far from closing. Sakura knew Tomoyo would come home disappointed. The day was slow and not very pleasant when it came to money. Sakura placed her right fingers on the white flower in front of her. She smiled softly as she felt its softness. The bowl of chicken-noodle soup in front of her shook her off her trance.

"Here you go." Tomoyo whispered "Tell me if you need anything." She sighed disappointedly and placed a hand on the table. "Today wasn't that good. Maybe we're going to close early." Sakura felt a pang of guilt rush past her. She could've moved to a better place if Sakura wasn't a minor. She could've had enough money for herself. She heard Tomoyo sigh again as she left. Slowly Sakura picked up her spoon and ate.

The bell connected to the door rang. Someone had come in and sat in one of the chairs in front of the counter. Tomoyo looked up from her notes to see a boy of about sixteen. His hair was a messy, dirty chocolate as it seemed to be attempting to cover his eyes of dark copper. He had boyish features but they held a delicate, in some way cherubic touch. His skin had a radiant medium glow as it was under the light. He smiled slightly at Tomoyo and whispered "I'm sorry to have come this late, but do you have anything ready to eat at the moment?" His voice was deep and smooth, sweet to ears as if it was a melody. Tomoyo smiled,nodded and said "We have some chicken-noodle soup." "That'd be extremely nice, thanks." He said gratefully and stood up. As Tomoyo went to the kitchen once again the boy found his way to Sakura's table and sat across from her.

"The food here is good, isn't it?" He whispered. Sakura looked up into those calm, innocent eyes. What was he doing talking to her so casually as if they knew each other? Sakura, not wanting to be rude, nodded and continued to eat. His lips still held that peaceful smile, she noticed as she glanced up again. Sakura couldn't deny that he was rather good-looking, with that handsome face, seemingly built body, and warm voice. Though there was something that seemed to be hidden within him. She shook her thought off; it wasn't like any of his secrets were as dark as hers. Tomoyo placed the boy's plate in front of him and he whispered a thanks before eating.

"So, you like coming here?" He asked again, trying to make a conversation with the girl in front of him. Sakura once again looked up at him, wondering why he was trying to talk to her so badly. She stared into the garnet eyes once again and felt words flowing out of her mouth. "Yeah, the waitress that was here is my older cousin."

Where did that come from? She shook her head slightly. She never felt like she needed to talk to anyone, and here she was. The small smile on the boy's face grew wider as he said "Really? Your cousin is rather pretty." Sakura nodded softly while she ate. "Yeah, she is." She whispered.

An awkward silence found itself between the two teenagers. The boy finished his plate and placed a bill in front of Sakura. "Would you please give this to your cousin? I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sakura nodded and said "Sure."

That small, angelic smile spread across his lips once more as he looked into the emerald eyes, as if caressing them with his own in some way. "What's your name?" he whispered, the air carrying his voice. Sakura looked up at him and replied "Call me Sakura.", afraid to give her last name in case he was one of the people looking for her.

His smile turned knowing as he said "All right, then call me Xiao-Lang." before he left. Sakura looked at the doorway before she found herself thinking. Who was he?

* * *

So what do you think of it? Review with your opinion! Oh, I want to know how you guys think of my descriptions of characters... I think I got better at it. I also want to know if the fic sparks your interest! 

Anyway, hope you all liked it, and be ready for Chapter II! (I'm starting to write my chapter numbers as Roman numerals... dunno why...)

-Grins- See ya!


	2. Chapter II

Hey, it's Mari-chan once again! I'd like to thank FlowerLover, AnonymousT, dbzgtfan2004, and x0kAwAii0x for the reviews! -Grins- Thaks guys, you're all awesome! So, here's Chapter II! Heh, usually I used to update a fic in the same day, but I want the chappies to all be good, so it will take me a couple of days! But just a couple, not really a lot! So, this chappie might bring up a few questions, which will all be answered later on in the fic! -Smiles- So, have fun!

Ugh, I'm going back to school on Tuesday. Part of me is saying "Do I have to?", yet part of me is saying "Yay!". Why is part of me happy? Well, it's the only way I'll be able to see one of my best friends. My other best friend wants to see him too. Y'know, he should be glad that for once two girls are desperately wanting to see him! -Laughs-

Disclaimer: I do not have the ownership of Card Captor Sakura, and who DOES own it is the talented CLAMP. Yet, the plot is mine! Mine, I say... MINE! -Grabs plot- My precious... -Laughs evilly, then coughs- Ugh, never mind... I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Xiao-Lang..." A girl grumbled to the boy next to her. Her exotic eyes of ruby narrowed in annoyance as Xiao-Lang wouldn't bother to look up from his book to give her a simple glance. Her long silky raven-black hair was hugged closely to her body contours, the locks stopping at her slender waist. Her left hand stood at her left cheek and held her head, her elbow on her leg. Her eyes half-closed, boredly staring at Xiao-Lang. He was reading a book, his coppery eyes glimmering in deep interest, oblivious to time and his surroundings. The girl allowed a sigh escape her lips as she snapped her fingers in front of him, forcing him to snap back into reality. 

"What is it, Meiling?" He asked, locking his eyes to his cousin. He placed the book on his lap and waited for her answer. "If you haven't noticed, it's 7:30. That means we are going to be late if we waste anymore time!" She screeched. Xiao-Lang, however, was unaffected by her yell. He just let a small smile play on his lips as he said "We'll get there Mei. You over-react too much."

Letting out a frustrated growl, she pulled on his arm and made him stand up. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go!" she muttered "And I don't over-react, it's just that you don't react enough." Xiao-Lang chuckled softly and said "All right, all right. We'll go."

Instead of leaving through the front door, they simply waited as a figure walked down the large stairs. A man with silvery-white hair, flowing freely down down to his knees. Slanted eyes of crystalline watched the two teenagers by the door softly, but there was not a frown nor a smile on his pale face. He wore a long robe of pure white with gold elaborate designs covering it. The long and thin chain that hugged the robe tightly to his waist jingled on the floor as his feet walked each step. When both his feet reached the middle step, he stopped to look at Meiling and Xiao-Lang.

"Have a nice day at school, Meiling, Xiao-Lang." He whispered, his voice seeming to echo the air. He turned his head to the door next to them just slightly, but even then his hair flew along to his head's direction. "You may wander around the neighborhood, but don't come back too late. I also want you two to not bring anyone else home, otherwise they might find out."

Meiling and Xiao-Lang nodded slightly. "We know, Yue." They chorused, knowing that the stern look on his face meant to not break the rules. Meiling left first, then Xiao-Lang, each bowing to Yue before so. As they walked to school Meiling placed her hands to her pockets and let out a tired sigh. "Always the same thing: No bringing anyone home. We can barely make friends either."

Xiao-Lang, who had his hands rested on the back of his head, nodded. "I know, but you know Yue only has the best intentions for us... you heard him, if we bring someone home, they might find out, and if you haven't realized, that's bad." Meiling looked down, her ebony bangs hiding her pained eyes. "But I want to bring people home without a problem and no hiding. Don't you ever think like that? Haven't you ever once thought that Yue is being too unfair?"

Xiao-Lang sighed deeply, and his lips curved down to a sympathetic frown. Placing one arm around Meiling's shoulders, he gently put her head against his right shoulder and whispered "Yeah, he might be a little unfair, but he's protecting us. Besides, we can still make friends at school." "Yep, I guess." Meiling sighed. The two walked in an even pace, even though they were going to be late. The sky painted a beautiful greyish-aquamarine, and long jackets kept both of them warm. Both felt a little weight lift off the heavy mood as they pulled away and stared on the path in front of them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Headphones around her head, Sakura silently waited for class to start. Her head moved to the sound to the music as she drew her initials artistically onto her notebook cover in pink. Her eyes half-opened and relaxed, her lips mouthing every word correctly. Suddenly her headphones were slipped off her head by two manicured fingers. She turned around to see a girl staring at her with a certain disgust, her light red lips into a smirk, and her eyes of honey brown looking at her amusingly. Her eyebrows were hidden in her straight-cut bangs, making her look somewhat surprised, and one of her hands was holding the headphones. "Oh look, the suicidal freak listens to music. What's it about? Self-loathing?" she sneered.

Sakura growled. "Go to hell, Mihara." She muttered darkly. Chiharu Mihara leaned closer and said "Love to, but they rejected me. Anyway, I bet your music really is about self-loathing, isn't it?" She placed the headphones into her own head, careful to not to mess her hairstyle of two braids, one on each side. Then she took them off and gave an obnoxious laugh. "Trying to fit in, aren't you? I mean, why else would you be listening to happy music?"

"I'm not trying to fit in Mihara, I'm simply in a good mood. Now will you give me my headphones back?" Sakura said calmly, trying to ignore Chiharu's attempts to make her angry. Chiharu threw the headphones carelessly onto Sakura's desk and said "Fine, but don't think that you'll ever fit in, because you won't."

Kaho came into the class and gasped as she looked at Chiharu's top. "Mihara-san, will you please wear a jacket over that skimpy little thing?" She scolded, while Chiharu gave her a murderous glare. Indeed Chiharu's top was skimpy: Dangerously low cut, revealing her black laced bra underneath. Wearing a shrunken black leather jacket on top, she placed her arms around her chest as she continued to stare at Kaho, who was now talking to the principal through the classroom's black telephone.

Sakura couldn't help but to let out a satisfied smile. Chiharu was constantly on her back, and she hated it. Putting her headphones on her backpack, she turned to look at Kaho again as she came to her desk and turned to the class. "Two students moved from another class to us, and so I want you to welcome your new classmates with respect-" A knock on the door was heard, and Kaho gave a soft smile. "That must be them. Come in!" She called out.

Sakura decided not to pay attention to the introductions, and continued to write in her notebook cover, but soon a warm voice stopped her. A voice as sweet and affective as a lullaby, slowly making her eyes direct over to its owner. She gasped as she realized that it was the boy she had met on the restaurant. He looked exactly like she remembered, with his handsome face and that mysterious angelic smile gracing over his lips. "My name's Syaoran, and here's Meiling, my cousin." He introduced himself, pointing to himself and the girl next to him. Kaho smiled as she said "Okay, since you two have the same names, I'll call you Li-kun, and call Meiling Li-chan, all right?"

Syaoran bopped his head as an answer, and Meiling did the same, a reckless grin on her face. "Li-kun, you may sit beside Kinomoto-san, while Li-chan, you can sit in front of your cousin." Kaho directed, and they nodded. Sakura couldn't help but give a small gasp. It was rather unnoticable, but Chiharu heard her gasp and said "Wow, the freak Kinomoto's a girl." making a girl next to Chiharu giggle. Seeing that Sakura heard her comment, Chiharu leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered "Even you think the new student's hot, eh? Wow, you really are a girl. An ugly one, but a girl none then less."

"Yeah, you surprised me too, because if it wasn't for now, I would've never guessed." Sakura replied cleverly, watching Chiharu's face go a deep crimson red. Syaoran walked over to his seat and looked at Sakura. He closed his eyes and whispered "Nice to meet you again, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as his smile widened as well. Slowly Sakura recovered as she unintentionally gave a small smile and her voice turned just as soft as his. "Nice meeting you again too, Xiao-Lang." She said. Meiling's head snapped up from her desk at the mention of her cousin's Chinese name. He allowed a girl he had just met to call him by his Chinese name? He was always out-going and friendly, but he never opened up to a person that much by meeting them once. Meiling placed a hand on her chin as she wondered. She had to know why.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran looked towards a tall tree as he himself sat under another. He smiled softly to see that Sakura was sitting on it, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Her long hair of honey brown with the ebony strands. Her eyes of evergreen, which was bright, but had a certain darkness in them. Ivory skin that her long silky hair slid on. Her full strawberry-pink lips in which most of the time were in a sad frown. He found himself biting his lower lip. He wanted to bring that frown into a smile, and to scare the darkness away from the bright emerald jewels glimmering around peach silk. He wanted to be her friend badly... so she would have someone to sit with on that tall tree, to feel the breeze with her and hear the melody of Mother Earth. Syaoran then decided to shake his head. She would run away as soon as she knew his secret, fear written in the green sheet of her eyes. Meiling sat next to him, a knowing glimmer in her eyes. "Curiosity got ya, huh?"

"Hmm?" He replied, oblivious to what she was talking about. Meiling gave off a soft laugh. "You know, curiosity. A desire to learn or know." She explained, wishing that hopefully he'd understand. Syaoran looked at her and gave a sad smile. "Yeah. She's always so alone, and I guess I am a little curious. But, you'll know what will happen if she ever figures me out, right?"

"You know what? Forget it! Forget about your difference. Maybe she won't be like a normal person and run away... maybe she'll care more about being your friend." Meiling finished with a whisper "Listen to me, Xiao-Lang. You gotta befriend someone sooner or later, instead of wondering about what having a friend is like. Xiao-Lang, you gotta make yourself happy."

Syaoran thought about it for a little while, then that small smile stood once again as he said "All right, I'll be friends with her. I'm gonna follow your advice... I'll try to befriend Sakura Kinomoto."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura was sitting in her room, clutching onto a letter in her hands. She forgot about hiding her feelings and decided to allow the tears to slide down her cheeks. The salty tears burned against the handwritting, fogging it, but it was still understandable. She blinked and tried hard to finish reading it.

_Sakura, I'm really sorry about what I have done. I know you're probably mad at me, but you understand why I left you and Hikaru with Tomoyo. When I heard that Hikaru died, I was devastated. I just cried and cried. Maybe it was my fault that she died... maybe I shouldn't have left you two. I hope you're okay, I really do. I'm pretty okay myself. Is Tomoyo okay? I hope she is, she's been a great person to accept you into her apartment. Tell her that I'm thankful... so, how's school? You doing okay in it? Do you have any friends? I know you don't want anyone to be in danger, but you gotta be friends with someone soon enough. Listen, I'm not saying this because I have to or something like that, I'm saying this for your own good... for you to be happy. Maybe one day I'll see you. Maybe one day I'll be able to see my little monster once again, but I just hope you'll want to see me. I miss you, and even though we used to fight like there was no tomorrow, I love you very much._

Sakura gave a smile, her cheeks sticky and warm. Touya still cared about her, even though he wasn't with her. He wanted to see her, even though she was an annoying little sister. She turned her smile into a grin as she re-read and stopped at the part where he thanked Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a great person. She welcomed her, even if she wasn't really hers. Tomoyo came into the room, and her eyes turned soft. She sat next to Sakura in her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" She asked.

Sakura looked up at her and whispered "Yeah... Touya thanks you for being so nice to accept me." Tomoyo smiled and hugged Sakura close to her. "It's no trouble." She replied, smoothing the golden brown locks close to Sakura's head "You're like a sister to me, and Hikaru was too."

"No really, thanks." Sakura whispered once again, leaning her head against Tomoyo's shoulder "You've been great to me. I never really told you how much this means to me." Tomoyo nodded "Shh... it's all right. I understand that you wanna thank me, but no need to... I like having you around the house." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, wondering why Tomoyo was so much like her mother, and not only by her looks.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Xiao-Lang, what's up?" Meiling asked curiously as she saw Syaoran stare up at the sky, headphones contouring his head closely. His eyes looked distant, as if his spirit wasn't really there. They were both currently outside, Syaoran leaning against the wall and Meiling standing in the front porch. Yue asked her to check up on him because he was unusually quiet. Syaoran smiled and said "I'm okay, I'm just bored."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're being really quiet." She insisted. She looked at him and said "By the way, why'd you let Kinomoto-chan call you Xiao-Lang, even though you just met her?" "Because I met her yesterday. She would not tell me her last name for some reason, so I decided to let her call me by my Chinese name, so we'd be even."

"Hmmm... I wonder... " Meiling whispered thoughtfully. "What?" Syaoran asked, looking rather confused at his cousin's thinking position. "Oh, never mind." She finished with a sheepish smile "I was just thinking."

He was about to ask her what she was thinking about, but then he shrugged and said "Suit yourself." He looked up again at the sky and watched as the navy satin glittered with small diamonds. Meiling had left, but not before asking him to eat dinner. Instead of going, he refused and stayed. Somehow he was too deeply interested looking at the sky, watching the stars. Suddenly something inside of him made him frown. "Why do you all hate me so much?" he let out a small whisper, still looking up at the sky. A small star seemed to glimmer more than usual. "I wish I wasn't like this." He muttered, hugging his knees up to his chest. "I wish I was normal."

* * *

-Gasps- So Syaoran-kun isn't normal? Whoa... wait a minute, I'm the one writing this, so why am I surprised? -Looks confused- Anyways, so as you can (hopefully!) all see, Touya is alive. Now where is he? I dunno, you tell me. -Grins innocently- 

-Smiles and waves- See ya!


	3. Chapter III

Hey everyone, Mari-chan here! I'd like to thank anime flower, Pinaygrrl,FlowerLover, xKawaiixIndox, and rebecca for the awesome reviews! Thanks!Well, school's coming, ne? That stinks... well, for me school is Tuesday, so I still have my long weekend to go! And guess what? I had a plan to get my best friend into CCS, but I had no time to start my plan! -looks thoughtful- Maybe I'll start it in the middle of the school year... anyway, so here's Chapter III!

In this chapter it might bring a lot of little question marks on everyone's faces... it brings in a little more on Syaoran's secret. Yeah, I know, I'm focusing more on his secret than Saku's, but it's just because his secretneedsa few more explanations... well, that and his secret is darker...Eriol will appear in this chapter, which it also might bring up another question or two about his past with Sakura... y'know what? Lemme just let you read!

Disclaimer: Now think about this... if I owned Card Captor Sakura, I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions for fun, ain't that right, sweeties? -Smiles-

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

_Sakura was sitting on vast green fields. Her bangs hid her eyes in which were shining delightfully as she felt smooth winds caress her face tenderly. A smile played on her lips and her long hair flew around in her face. She popped a small strawberry into her mouth, grinning as the taste filled her mouth to bliss and numbed her tongue with sweetness. She was having a non-stop craving for strawberries, just as she used to as a child. Something was wrong though; why would she crave so much for strawberries when she hasn't for years? She shook the thought off and continued to eat strawberries off the pile she held in her lap. The juice within the strawberries stained her lips and tongue a deep magenta rose. With her left hand she wiped the juice that ran down her chin and continued eating. Suddenly she felt something soft touch her right hand, which was placed on the grass. She looked to see that it was an ebony feather. A deep black feather that shone as the sun passed through it. She touched it with her index finger curiously. It was soft, and the wind made it slightly flutter like wings of a butterfly. She held it tenderly, for she knew it was delicate. A mixture of the scent of plump strawberries and fresh pine reached her nostrils, making her give a sigh. That scent was good. Soon six more feathers flew and came down on her, making that wonderful scent more pleasant and pleasurable. She grinned and sighed again, as the scent intoxicated her even more. Warmth suddenly spread from her cheeks to her lips, down her chin and neck, then down her chest, arms and legs, all the way to her fingers and toes. What was happening? Slowly she lied down and placed her hands against the grass as seven more feathers came down, one touching her face, making her softly close her eyes as the warmth became a little more deeper, bringing her to sleep._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Why did she dream of such a random thing? Sakura sat up, her hair still damp as she had showered before going to bed. Strangely enough, she still could feel the scent of strawberries and pine deep inside her nose. She sniffed, bringing the scent deeper in to check if it wasn't a hallucination. It wasn't. She made her way off of bed and into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of water, she wiped the slight sweat off her forehead. Why would she have a dream like that? All she knew was that she could still remember the scent clearly in her mind, and that it smelled really good. That warmth it gave her... it made her feel good. It was as if someone was embracing her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. She brought herself to a smile. She liked that feeling...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Can you sit with me and Meiling, Sakura?" Syaoran said to Sakura as they both were walking out of class. Chiharu, who was not far behind Syaoran, pouted and said "Why Kinomoto? Why can't you invite me, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked back at Chiharu with an apologetic smile and said "I'm sorry, Mihara-san. Maybe next time, okay?" Sakura looked at him. Was he born that polite and innocent? Or has someone taught him to? She shook her head and continued to walk outside. Syaoran caught up with her a few seconds later. "So how about it, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura let out a sigh and said "Fine." She wasn't quite used to making friends yet, and she had a feeling it would take long. Syaoran grinned and said "All right then, come on!" Sakura inwardly smiled at his cheefulness. He was always so happy for some strange reason.

They sat under a tree, where Meiling sat cheerfully. Sakura twisted her face. Is everyone from their family this cheerful? She shuddered; must be a frightning sight... one cheerful person was enough. Meiling looked at Sakura and said "Hey Kinomoto-chan! What's up?"

"Nothing much." She muttered, leaning her back on the tree. She closed her eyes and thought about the dream she had. She really wanted to smell that intoxicating scent once again, but she knew she wouldn't smell something that good while awake. Suddenly her eyes, which were hidden under her closed eyelids, felt heavy. She slowly fell into a light sleep.

"Sakura?... are you okay?" Syaoran asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open and stared sleepily into Syaoran's golden-amber ones. She nodded slightly and for some reason kept staring into his eyes. Something inside of them held a certain fear. A fear... she pondered on that when she closed her eyes once more. Why would he be afraid? What was wrong?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yue closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, now irritated. His long hair fell over his face as he continued to read the large book in front of him, in each word irritating him even more.

_Fuera todos nosotros, el muchacho en quien la mitad de su sangre es humana poseerá la energía de los elementos. Una energía que había desaparecido hace muchos años..._

_Llevado fuera de matrimonio y bajo de el amor prohibido de sus padres, él apreciará lo que él tiene. Cuando él está cerca de una edad madura, sus energías aparecerán antes de él._

He translated the Spanish words easily in his mind. Out of all of us, the boy in which half of his blood is human shall possess the power of the elements. A power which had disappeared many years ago... could it be? Yue gritted his teeth in anger. It can't be... it just can't. He threw the book across the room, remembering the other paragraph. Born out of wedlock and and under his parents' forbidden love, he shall appreciate what he has. When he is close to reaching a mature age, his powers shall appear before him. Yue grabbed his head. It just couldn't happen... why him?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran stared at the sleeping Sakura, her hair fallen all over her face and on her lips a peaceful smile. Over and over he chanted in his head "Must not get attached so quickly." but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how could he become so attached to her, though they've only talked for a short time. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, removing his hand as she twitched slightly before falling asleep again, his face a soft crimson. His eyes traced her face in certain wonder. Her beautiful eyes, her oval-shaped face and feminine jaw, her lush rosy lips, her porcelain skin. He shook his head slightly. "Must not get attached so quickly." He muttered.

"She's kawaii, isn't she?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Syaoran looked to see a boy in front of him, kneeling down before Sakura and looking at her with soft eyes of midnight. His navy hair was neat and his bangs were immensely long for the size of his short hair. He brushed his bangs away from his eyes and looked at Syaoran's confused face. "I'm sorry, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I used to be a friend of hers." He said. His voice was calm, and had a certain wise-for-his-age tone.

Syaoran nodded, still a little surprised for his sudden appearance. "Are you older?" He asked, for Eriol looked taller and older. Eriol gave a smile. "Yeah. I'm seventeen. Don't tell her I came here and that you talked to me, okay? She... she doesn't like me that much anymore, but I assure you, I didn't do anything wrong to her." He added, seeing Syaoran's eyes look protecting at him.

Syaoran now looked very confused. "Okay?" He said uncertainly. Eriol nodded and said "Well, I must be off. Hopefully I'll see you. Bye." Eriol stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Syaoran stared after him confusedly, but then shook his head and continued to look at Sakura. A leaf fell on her face, and he gently brushed it away, his fingers making contact with her right cheek.

Heat rushed up to his face and colored it a light salmon pink, yet he absent-mindedlystarted to stroke her cheek with soft, careful fingers, moving from her cheek apples down to her chin. "Her cheek is so soft... and pretty..." Syaoran whispered, but then shook his head violently and removed his hand, realizing what he was doing. He just met her, and besides, he never thought about a girl like this. This was all strange to him, and obviously new. He sighed and sat beside her. Meiling had left earlier, saying that she had to do "stuff". Sakura groaned and fluttered her eyes open once again. "What did I miss?" She said groggily.

Syaoran had to smile. She was so innocent like that, though somehow he knew she wasn't. "Nothing." He replied, at the same time the school bell rang. She smiled softly and got up. "Hmm... that was a nice sleep." She told herself, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Meiling, I need to speak to you. It's important." Yue muttered. Meiling looked at him and said "Sure, what's up?" "Come with me." Yue commanded, leading them to something that resembled an office. "Please read this, Meiling." he instructed giving Meiling a thick book. She nodded and read.

_El elegido será afectado por emociones dos veces tanto como seres humanos. Él sería a partir de un lado y del otro, pero no sería igual de su clase._

"What? I don't understand..." Meiling started, but Yue cut her off. "It says 'The chosen one shall be affected by emotions twice as much as human beings. He would be part of one side and the other, but never quite as equal as his kind.'. Do you now understand Meiling?"

Meiling thought for a second, her face strained. Then she gave a loud gasp. "Do you mean... the chosen one is Xiao-Lang?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Yes, I think so." Yue said "I read the other two paragraphs that lead to him. The first one said 'Out of all of us, the boy in which half of his blood is human shall possess the power of the elements. A power which had disappeared many years ago...' and the second said 'Born out of wedlock and and under his parents' forbidden love, he shall appreciate what he has. When he is close to reaching a mature age, his powers shall appear before him. '... all these three paragraphs lead to him."

"Ugh, all this Spanish paragraphs are confusing. I knew he already wasn't normal, but he is really that special?" "Yes" Yue sighed. "I have to tell Xiao-Lang about this-" Meiling was interrupted by a loud "No!" Yue sighed and lowered his voice "Don't do it. I want him to find out on his own." Meiling looked puzzled for a second, and seemed as though she was going to say something, but instead mumbled a "Yes." and left.

Yue's eyes turned tired. Why Syaoran? He wasn't the right person to have such a power with him. He was only sixteen, after all. The elemental powers should be given to someone more experienced... someone who wasn't affected by human emotions twice as hard. Bringing his face down to his desk, he gave out a growl. "Yelan... why must you give me so many things to worry about?"

Meanwhile Syaoran read over a small book, leaning on the wall of his room, headphones around his head as usual. Slowly his eyes became heavy as the whispers of winds blew outside. Then suddenly he opened his eyes again as his body felt numb with cold, then warm again. He sighed and went outside through the window. He dropped to the floor and stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. "I might as well do this now."

* * *

So, what's all this talk about a 'chosen one', huh? How about Sakura's weird dream? What could it possibly mean? And what's up with Yue here? Why is he so mad? Is Syaoran-kun becoming a little attracted to Sakura-chan? And how about Eriol-kun? What happened to him and Sakura-chan, and why doesn't she like him anymore? What was Syaoran-kun going to do out of his house? Why am I asking you all these questions? -Looks confused- 

Heh, I used Spanish in this chapter. -Grins- And I'll probably use Spanish whenever someone reads from that book, okay? Anyway, all those questions will soon be answered. But, let's see something: When you guys review, try and take a guess on what Sakura's secret and Syaoran's secret is!

-Smiles and does that cool V sign- See ya!


	4. Chapter IV

So here's Mari-chan! Heh, y'know what? I survived the first day of school! Yay! My teachers are... uh, I don't really have a comment for them yet. One of my bestgirl friends is in my class, and my best guy friend is not... and I miss him! -Sniffs-Now back to what I was saying, I survived the first day of 8th grade! Only 181 days to go! -Grins-

This chapter will explain Sakura's secret! Yay! -Smiles- Well, Syaoran's secret... I'll hold that off for a while. You'll soon know why Saku reveals her secret, all you gotta do is read! Now, I still want you to guess what the secrets are, but now I just want your guesses on Syaoran's secret, okay?

Disclaimer: I own Card Captor Sakura! -Evil laugh- Fear me! -Gets hit in the head by all of CLAMP- Ouch! Okay, okay, so I don't! Don't hurt me! Ow... -Rubs head- I don't own a thing...

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Tomoyo woke up to find she was lying on the couch. She heaved a groan as she uncomfortably pulled her body up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A soft knock was heard, and so she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed and a flicker of annoyance could clearly be seen as she stared at the person in her doorway. "Hiiragizawa, what the hell are you doing here?" She spat. 

Eriol looked at her, sorrowful eyes tracing the irritated face. "Tomoyo-san, you never used to be this mad. What happened to you?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. "It's Daidouji to you, and I still don't forgive you. How could be able to do that to Sakura? And we trusted you too." She replied, narrowing her eyes deeper, but now a bit of pain showing "We treated you like a brother."

"I told you this already. I didn't mean to use those words to her, or do those things either... it was my mother." He explained, just as he had many times ago. "It's always your mother. So she asked you to call her all those painful names, blame her for Hikaru's death just to see that sad memory replay inside her eyes, and slap her?" Tomoyo demanded "That is total bullshit, and you know it."

"God, can't you see the kind of person my mother is? She has controlled me ever since I was a child, and now I can't free away from her grasp. My mother didn't want me to have any friends, and I knew that the only way to get Sakura away was to do that, and I knew you would go with her... if I didn't do that, the two of you would be hurt, and you know I wouldn't like that... especially Sakura." he murmured the last part. Tomoyo still wouldn't take in his apology, and him saying Sakura's name the way he did made her even more irritated. Eriol used to like Sakura... now Tomoyo wouldn't let him lay one finger on her.

"Y'know what? You better move on, because Sakura doesn't like you, and even if she did, I wouldn't allow you to get two feet close to her." Tomoyo muttered. Eriol looked at her with his sorrowful eyes once more. "Oh, I moved on... I'm just remembering things. Listen to me, why won't you accept my apology?" He insisted. Tomoyo now wished she wasn't shorter than him, for she would've shown him where he could shove his apology. "No thank you, I'm fine." She looked at him once again, glaring and ignoring the pained look in his eyes, for she thought they were fake. What she didn't know, was that it was real.

Then Tomoyo looked down suddenly. Concerned, Eriol softly placed his right hand under her chin, bringing her face to look up at his. He could see salty tears build up around the corners of her eyes, and her body shaking, building up the tears. She realized that he saw her tears and slapped his hand away, once more narrowing her eyes. "Don't touch me." She whispered dangerously "Don't ever touch me, or Sakura. I want you to get out of here. You scarred Sakura, and you know this. She was fragile and you laughed as she cried. I'm never going to forgive you."

He looked as though he might say something, but then hung his head low and left, closing the door gently. Tomoyo leaned on the door and her body slid down. After the years she couldn't believe she ever became friends with a guy like him... her eyes closed as she threw her head back in thought. She couldn't believe that she once longed for him and his touch. She couldn't believe she once had a crush on him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ugh!" Sakura growled as she banged her finger on the trigger too soon, missing the target about ten inches, hitting a tree. She sighed and placed her gun back on her pouch, keeping her fingers there for a second. She looked up at the afternoon sky and allowed a sigh flow into the dull wind. She closed her eyes to suddenly hear an unusual kind of rustling in the bushes. Her head snapped around to it, but the sound stopped. "Heh, must be my imagination..." She muttered. Something seemed extremely strange, though. She could've sworn she heard cursing from a gruff male voice. Shaking her head, she turned to her target and sighed once again.

She heard the rustling once again, and so she took out her gun and said "Come out, whoever you are!" The rustling continued, as though the person or thing was hesitant, then out came to reveal a strong-looking man with a deep skin. His eyes looked hollow, a one-thousanth centimeter-full pool of dirty grey. His position was pretty close to hers: A glare on his face, and two hands holding on to a gun, as though it was about to pull the trigger any second. A rush of fear passed through her; maybe he works for... "Do you work for Kevin Arikado?" Sakura asked hesitantly. The man nodded, a smirk forming on his chapped lips, seeing the fear in her eyes. 'She ain't used to this... good' He thought.

"Yeah, and you must be Sakura Kinomoto for the looks of it... hmm, boss never told me you were a cute one." The man's smirk became wider as he saw Sakura's eyes flash in anger "Ooh, a feisty little girl, aren't you? Ah well, the better to kill with." He pointed his gun at her head "Say bye-bye, little cherry blossom." he sneered.

Her eyes widened. She ducked as he pulled on the trigger. She picked her body up and ran. The man cursed and ran after her, not missing the chance to throw some shots. "Stand still, damn it!" He yelled, but that only caused Sakura run even faster. Her eyes were tightly shut as she ran, blind of where she was going. "I'm going to have to do this..." She whispered, her voice trembling.

She turned her body back, and could see a clear view of the man. She aimed for his head and pulled on the trigger. 'Please work.' she prayed in her mind. Her prayer worked, as she watched the man fall into the ground. She stopped running and ran back. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. The man's face was busted and bloody. The bullet was deep inside his head. Sakura slowly felt her lower lip tremble. She couldn't believe it. She had... killed someone. Tears were stinging her eyes. She turned around to avert her eyes from the horrible mess. Though he was going to kill her, he was still a human being, and she had killed him. She allowed her face strained with silent tears look up. She felt a deep hole rip through inside her heart as she saw Syaoran and Meiling, looking surprised at her and the now-dead man. Her only two friends... they must feel disgusted. Disgusted that they decided to ever be friends with her. She dropped her gun, as well as herself, onto the floor, crying uncontrollably. She killed someone, and lost her only two friends.

Surprise filled her as she felt strong arms around her and long fingers stroke her hair. She looked up to see Syaoran looking concerned at her, embracing her tightly. She turned her head slightly around to see Meiling with exactly the same expression, stroking her hair. She tried to smile, but she couldn't even crack a weak one. She relaxed and allowed herself to fall into Syaoran's arms, placing her head against his chest as she sobbed. They still cared about her... they still cared. She heard the comforting words and closed her eyes. She knew that she would be for the first time telling someone her secret.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eriol was sitting in a park, his head between his legs as he thought about the images running through his mind. Sakura was in danger... he just knew it. He closed his eyes and growled. Being able to tell the future wasn't much of a great thing anymore. He could see her frail form, her skin a pale white and cuts all over her. She was battered and bruised. The sky was a pitch-black, though the city clock read 9:00 AM. All he could see in front of Sakura was a man with long pale fingers, grabbing her face. "Silly human, you're only in the way." a cold voice had sneered. Sakura let out a weak whimper, then an aggravated, pained voice yelled "Let go of her!" White hair fell over cold, pale blue eyes. Eyes of dark amber, anger-sparked, glared at the cold man. "Let go of her... you're supposed to fight me!"

Eriol sighed. That was such a hard vision. He didn't know why the man was hurting her, or who exactly was the other younger one, but all he knew was that Sakura was in danger. A melancholy was in the wind around him. Then his mind came to think about another person. Tomoyo... that dark-haired, fair-skinned goddess. He closed his eyes to see the long defined curls of dark lilac, and the long violet lashes fluttering as she blinked her amethyst eyes. She didn't know how his mother was. His mother had a deep depression, which brought to a violent temper and reclusiveness. It wasn't him. He didn't mean to hurt Sakura at all.

He laughed as he remembered the childish stutters he managed to let out as he looked at Sakura. There was something in his laugh, some amusement, but also fierce guilt. True was what Tomoyo said, she had a fragile heart. Eriol used to explain all his feelings to Tomoyo, to always receive a soft smile on her pale face and wise advice. The only thing he never told her was that he thought she was really pretty. He originally thought she was an untouchable goddess, but came to think that he liked Sakura better for some unknown reason to even himself. "I was so confused to see I loved Sakura as if she was my sister... I was so stupid." He muttered.

Tomoyo could've been his. Tomoyo could've been right now at his side, her arms wrapped around his neck and her left cheek pressing against his right. He knew that now there was no way to get her, but he could dream, couldn't he? A small, pitiful smile played on his lips. "Look at me, Tomoyo... look at what you made me become..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Did you take a nice, warm shower?" Meiling asked as she saw Sakura sitting shyly on her bed. "Yeah, thanks... for everything." Sakura whispered, a smile forming on her face. "Hey Sakura, it's no problem, you're our friend... but can you please tell us what was that?" Syaoran's voice startled the two of them.

He was now leaning on the closed door. Sakura looked at him, and fidgeted as she looked back down to her feet. She suddenly felt heat rush up to her cheeks, making them appear a flushed pink. She didn't know why, but she felt warm. "Okay, I'll tell you what's going on. You see..." Sakura's voice made a pause, then took a deep breath.

"When my brother was in high school, he always managed to pick a fight with a guy named Kevin Arikado. Arikado was one of those people that never forgive others for their mistakes, and on one of his and my brother's fights he got a broken arm and a blind eye. He wanted to harm Hikaru, my younger sister, for revenge, but we caught him in the act... and so Touya wanted to keep us safe by giving me a gun."

"How did he get that gun?" Meiling asked curiously, sitting next to Sakura. Sakura gave a small laugh. "Y'know, that was the same question I asked him. He ended up telling me that the only way he was able to get a gun was to become a gang member. So now my brother is an unvoluntary gang member." She said.

Syaoran sat next to the other side of Sakura, his eyes narrowing and trying to take in all the information. "What happened to Hikaru then?" He asked. Sakura's eyes darkened a little, but she gave him a sad smile. "She died... she couldn't keep food in her body. She was always a sick child." She said, then interrupted Meiling as she was about to open her mouth. "It's okay, don't kill your cousin for bringing me memories." She assured.

"So, since I already told you most of the story, I'll tell you the rest. Arikado had a gang as well, and sadly the gangs are rivals. So Arikado's gang is looking for me, while my brother's gang is looking for them." Sakura finished. She felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders as she did. It felt great to tell someone about it. "It's scary, huh?"

"Yeah! Really scary!" Meiling yelled. Syaoran gave a small smile and said "Don't worry, while you're with us, you won't get hurt." Sakura smiled at the two. "Thanks..." She whispered. A cell phone rang, and Meiling answered. "Hello?" she asked. As she heard the other person's voice she grinned and looked at her cousin and her friend. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

As Meiling left Sakura looked at Syaoran and said "Do you have any idea who is she talking to?" Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He replied "She thinks I don't though. It's some guy she's dating. I don't know his name yet, but she'll blurt it out any day now."

Sakura gave a laugh and said "You like getting into her business, don't you?" "Uh-huh. Don't want her hurt, so I'm like a big brother to her." He explained. "But you're younger, right?" Sakura asked. "Yep, her birthday's on March 25th, and mine's on July 13th."

Sakura giggled and tilted her head to her side, her hair following. "That makes me older than you too! My birthday's on April 1st!" Seeing the silly grin on his face Sakura twisted her face into a scowl and said "Don't even think about it. To me April Fools doesn't exist." "I wasn't going to tease you." He said, leaning closer and staring into her eyes with a questioning look on his face. He suddenly smiled. "You have a very weird eye color... in a good way though."

Sakura looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Why would he pay attention to something like that? "What do you mean weird?" She asked. Syaoran's smile turned into a grin as he said "Well, I don't know. You know how all these people that have green eyes have these specks of brown in them? You don't have any of that. It's just pure emerald... it's really pretty."

A cute tinge of pink was painted into Sakura's cheeks. She liked hearing a compliment leave Syaoran's lips, she didn't know why. "So, I guess I'll leave you to rest. You had a tough day." He smoothed the hair on top of her head, making her pink cheeks turn magenta "Bye Sakura."

Then he left. Sakura placed her hands on her warm cheeks, as the pink died down. What was happening to her? Why did her face warm up every time Syaoran complimented her or talked to her in an affectionate way? She shook her head and decided to rest, just as he had said.

* * *

Hey, have you ever heard the song Come Away With Me, by Norah Jones? If you did, would you like me to use this song for a romantic chappie in the future? If you didn't, then leave your e-mail in your review and I'll send you the lyrics! -Grins-

So, I added a little Tomoyo and Eriol there. As you can see, it is a one-sided love as Eriol likes Tomoyo, but she hates him. So Eriol-kun was lying to Syaoran-kun when he said he didn't do anything bad? -Looks shocked- The next chapter I will try to give Syaoran and Sakura a little push, okay? -Grins- I have been doing a lot of smiling and grinning lately!

Y'know, I might do a little one-shot soon! -Shakes head- Nevermind... see ya! -Smiles sweetly and waves-


	5. Chapter V

Hi, Mari-chan here! I'd like to thank anime flower, blah (heh, nice name! -Grins), Viky, Apelles, gamma-rae, and FlowerLover for the reviews for Chapter IV, and thanks to Vee-sama for the review for Chapter I! Pinaygrrl, sorry if my new one-shot calledOne Week made you cry like that... -Rubs back of head sheepishly- I didn't mean to torture Syaoran-kun, but I wanted to see if I could write something tragic. I sent Syaoran-kun some chocolate, so he either forgives me, or doesn't care and just wants the chocolate! I bet you anything that it's the second one! -Smiles- So okay, off to my apology. Gomen ne, Pinaygrrl, and thanks for your review too!

So, this is Chapter V! Heh, it was kinda boring for me to write... a little anyway. I'm trying really hard to stall and keep Syaoran's secret a, uh, secret... but I'm running outta ideas! -Looks thoughtful, then sighs- Nope, I got nothing... maybe next chapter I will speed upa little more on the romance, and I might introduce Meiling's guy. (It'll be a little unexpected, just a little bit... -Grins-) This chapter I did not give our cute little couple a push. It was more like a poke... -Laughs sheepishly- I forgot that I wassupposed to be focusing on them on this chappie! Gomen ne!

This chappie introduces a little about Eriol's mother, and the chappie is based on the last one, but two weeks later. Do you understand? Oh yeah, here are a few things that I forgot to mention! On Chapter IV, it was a little time skip of a few weeks later, so Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling got to know each other a little more before the events of Chapter IV appeared. The second thing I forgot to mention was that on Chapter I there was already a hint of what is Syaoran's secret! I forgot about telling you that! This chappie shall give you another hint of what Syaoran's secret is, but it is a very small and subtle hint! -Grins- Good luck finding it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I did wish once upon a shooting star that I could at least own Syaoran-kun! I realized a week later that it wasn't a shooting star, and that it was a meteor... ah well! I at least own this plot, and I own the poem on this chappie. Yes, I wrote a poem! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

Eriol came home to his mother after two weeks. He didn't know why he felt like that, but he didn't think of going back to his mother to hear her complain. He wanted the feeling of being free for a little while. He opened the door gently, ignoring the squeaking sound it made. His eyes scanned around all the opened cans and packs and containers of food on the floor and chose to ignore the rotten smell some gave out. It has been so long since his mother had come up to getting out of her bedroom and cleaning the house. He decided to somehow try to run quietly to his room, but his mother caught him and said "Eriol Hiiragizawa, where the hell do you think you're going?"

He turned around and saw his mother. Her full name Carolyn Matherson, with long black hair and piercing midnight-colored eyes. Her frail body seemed to be almost falling apart, though it seemed as if she had Eriol young. The lines under her defeated eyes and the unhealthy paleness of her skin made her look older than she really was. In her eyes there weren't anger or hatred, but loneliness. "Where were you? And for two weeks! You only care about yourself, don't you? Don't care if your own mother writhers up and dies, huh?"

Eriol's eyes instantly drooped down to her state. She was a mean and cold woman, but she was still his mother, and he knew that she loved him. "Mom, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, but I wanted to be free for a little while, don't you understand?" He tried explaining, but Carolyn cut him off. "You're just like your father, a heartless bastard who just wants to suck my happiness and leave me here... well, I'm not letting that happen. He left me, and I don't want you to follow on his footsteps."

"What? My father wasn't heartless! I thought the two of you agreed to this divorce!" Eriol yelled out of temper. His mother gave him little white lies at times, but she never lied about something that important. Carolyn gave a dry smile. "Oh Eriol... you're too innocent. I didn't agree, he just wanted to leave me and I wanted to make him happy. He left me, but I don't want you to leave me. Honey, just please listen to Mommy: I love you so much, and I don't want you to leave me..."

She grabbed Eriol and pulled him tightly into an embrace. "Please give Mommy a break. I've been through so much with your father, and I want things to go for me, just for once. Just stay with me. It'll just be the two of us, no one ever taking one away from the other." She whispered, stroking Eriol's hair caringly, her eyes sad, but her smile showing a tint of wishfulness.

"Why don't you want me to have friends?" Eriol asked, pulling away from Carolyn. Her eyes narrowed. "You mean those two girls? The dense one and the one with the freaky eyes?" She said angrily "Well, they both were taking up all of your time... you cared about them more than me. You wanted to be with them more than me... you don't need them, honey." She ended with a smile of fake happiness. "I'm ordering Chinese food for dinner, okay? You can go out or something, until it comes."

Eriol only gave a nod and again left out the door, rubbing his forehead after. His mother needed professional help, but she wasn't going to admit it. A glare appeared on his face; his father was a nice guy. "My mother's a liar. He's not a heartless bastard... he's a nice, caring person."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sakura Kinomoto... who is she to me?" Syaoran was never a believer in attraction. He thought attraction was a foolish emotion that led to irresponsible actions in which had consequences. Now he didn't know what to think. Was he being attracted to a girl going to lead him to any irresponsible actions? Maybe, maybe not.

During the last few weeks he got to know her. He got to see her grin for the first time, and he got to feel her tears burn his skin. He and Meiling welcomed her with friendship and she opened herself to them. Told them her darkest secrets, deepest fears, and dreams. Why couldn't he tell her his own secret? Why did every time he saw her he felt hesitant to open himself up? Then he remembered the words Yue had told him. "I don't want anyone finding out about us. This is for your own good.", but he couldn't help but want to tell her everything, to hear her voice comfort him out of his concerns, just as he did for hers.

Sakura always told him how he looked so innocent and pure, as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. He never told her that she looked exactly the same when she smiled and giggled and laughed. Her laugh... it sounded like a canorous melody inside his ears. A beautiful laugh that could hide his mind out of any worry, and though he knew her laughs were evanescent, the sound would remain in his mind until he picked up the next lullaby of happiness and carefree joy. Watching her direct toward him already made a smile appear upon his lips.

He was now running. Just running. He felt his breath shorten a little as he stopped running. Beads of sweat gleamed on his forehead, and his lips were a little dry from his running and a little dehydration. He drank a large gulp of the water bottle he held and then squirted some over his head. He had been running for more than he wanted. Shaking the now-wet chocolate tresses he looked up into the sky and rested a bit onto the grass. He looked ahead the park to see Sakura's apartment. A low growl emitted from his throat. He didn't know why he always thought about her that much. It was just an attraction after all. Yue had told him: "It might be hard for you. Unfortunately you seem more affected to emotions than others. You're really sensitive, and I know that you can't help it, but you have to be careful with emotions..."... if only that was easy.

"Hey Xiao-Lang, what's up?" Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Sakura in front of him. She kneeled down, and even though she was shorter, they were about the same level. "Heh, I guess you take running too seriously, ne?" She said, giggling slightly.

He nodded with a grin, and she gave a small, shy smile. She looked away for two seconds and then looked back at him, smiling once again normally. "Sakura, please call me Syaoran... it's kinda awkward having someone not related to me call me Xiao-Lang. Besides, I have a feeling you like that name better." He replied. She looked down, and he thought that maybe it was something he said. He replayed it back in his mind and found himself confused. What did he say?

She looked up, and that shy smile was spread across her lips once again. "Yeah, I guess I do like that name better... I think it's cuter..." Her face became a soft shade of salmon. He thought that it was just her normal cheek colors, but hardly did he know, that it was a blush. Syaoran himself felt just a simple warmth spread across him, but shook his head very slightly and looked into her eyes, the color of the most vibrant forest green, a shade in which was painted with all her emotions inside, that now showed happiness. "Well, I gotta go. Do you and Meiling-chan want to come back to my house for dinner or something? Tomoyo will be working, so can you, ... Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, saying Syaoran's name as if it was a magic word.

Syaoran liked how Sakura said his name like that. It sounded so much better than simply Xiao-Lang. He never stopped to think about Sakura's name... cherry blossom. 'Sweet name.' Syaoran thought for a second. The name suited Sakura so much, and would suit her even more in the Spring as they bloom. Then he remembered what Yue said once again. He wanted to see him that night. A little disappointed, he said "Sorry, I can't come, but I'll come by when I can, okay?"

Sakura herself felt a little disappointed, but smiled anyway and said "Oh okay. Bye-bye, Syaoran-kun. See you tomorrow at school." Then she left. Syaoran closed his eyes. "Stupid attraction... stupid damn attraction." He chanted, his expression showing aggravation "But I can't help it... she's so beautiful."

_Cherry blossom born in Spring  
Lives and dies, spreads her wings  
She can smile and she can cry  
She has yet to be mine.  
----  
Boy of not one side nor other  
Looks at this beautiful daughter  
Her father must've beamed in pride  
The second he looked into her eyes  
For she looks at others with care  
And looks at others as they're there.  
----  
A smile can play upon sweet lips  
Evergreen eyes of child-like bliss  
Innocent cheeks warm and blush  
Skin giving a scent so lush.  
----  
Cherry blossom born in Spring  
Lives and dies, spreads her wings  
She can smile and she can cry  
She has yet to be mine..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So you finally became a girl... finally came to your senses..." Chiharu whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura snapped her head around and said "If hell doesn't accept you, then why don't you curl up in some corner and die? You would do all of us one hell of a favor..."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Little Kinomoto freak is trying to be a tough girl... well, too bad, 'cause I can be a tough one too. Just listen to me, you're never going to fit in. Your big cousin ain't here to protect you anymore, so you can stop thinking you're all that." Chiharu sneered, grabbing a strand of Sakura's mixed locks and twirling them between her fingers. "You like your hair, don't you? So you better stop talking to me like that, otherwise it's coming off. Got it, bitch?"

"Hah, look who's talking." Sakura muttered, shaking her head and letting her locks slip out of Chiharu's fingers "I'm not the one who goes sleeping around guys. I'm not the one who is dependent on make-up to look pretty, while you have to smear a cake-full of make-up to look half decent. Trust me, you're not all that either."

Chiharu's eyes instantly narrowed. "Oh yeah, you don't flirt. Like I'm supposed to believe that... you have one of the hottest guys in school around you all the time, and you're telling me you don't flirt with him?" She demanded.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much." Sakura replied boredly. She really didn't want to deal with Chiharu, and couldn't wait when Japanese class was gone and done. Neither Syaoran nor Meiling had the class with her, so she felt a little lonely. I'm too clingy for my own good...' She scolded herself in her mind.

"I don't see why you don't take this great opportunity. I mean, if it was me I'd jump on the first chance and would grab it really tightly. Heck, I seriously don't know about you, but I'd screw him." She ended her statement with a smirk. "Oh, you're such a slut Mihara, you don't even know... and I seriously don't know about you, but if I was you, I'd freaking kill myself. That is how annoying and disgusting you really are." Sakura replied, a flicker of annoyance in her eyes.

"God, I was just saying that I'd like to screw him, no big thing. Why are you so mad? You want to screw him first?" Chiharu asked, her eyes now dancing with happiness. She really loved to ruin Sakura's day. "Shove off Mihara. I really don't wanna deal with you." Sakura mumbled, putting her head down on her desk. If she would ever like a guy in any way, it would be more than simple lust. While Chiharu? She didn't know. A sudden thing came to her mind. She wouldn't like to go that far, but she wouldn't mind if Syaoran kissed her or something. Heat reached up to her face; how can she think of something like that? She groaned at she heard that there would be homework, but then smiled as she heard the class bell for lunch. Picking up her books she left the school building and looked to see her two friends. She smiled at both and sat down.

"Ugh, Science was so annoying! Wong-sensei kept talking and talking and talking, and I was just like," She made a snoring sound, making the other two laugh "He slammed his ruler on my desk and said 'Miss Li, how dare you sleep in my class!' and I was like 'Gomen ne.' and he just grunted at me. Then when Xiao-Lang and I tried to insult him in Chinese behind his back, he turned from the board and was like 'You say something like that about me again and you both shall have detention!'. Kami-sama, can't he give us a break?" Meiling finished.

"I didn't know that he knew Chinese..." Sakura said thoughtfully. Syaoran sighed. "Apparantly he does. Better save the insults until we're out of class, okay Mei?" He said, a hint of amusement dancing around his eyes. Meiling snorted "You don't even insult him, I'm the one who does!" "Exactly." Syaoran said simply, placing his hands behind his back, an amused smile on his face "It's fun to watch you freak about him." "Why you!" Meiling screamed playfully, jumping on him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A pair of cold, almost-clear blue eyes stared through a glass sphere, watching the three teenagers joke around inside of it. The eyes narrowed to the sight of the emerald-eyed girl sitting next to the amber-eyed boy. It could see the affection that the boy showed to the girl as he smiled shyly, and her cheeks turned pink. "So they have a little thing for each other, eh? I'm sure she won't when she finds out about him."

A pale hand swished once, bringing a thick antient book. It was a leather black cover, with gold borders. The fingers flipped through a few of the pages, bringing it to the middle of one in the right-hand side. "Hah, this will do..." A smirk crept on pale lips, and the eyes became a little clearer. "No more being 'oh-so-nice and caring'... you are going down, and I shall have your power. Even if I have to kill those little human girls on the way."

A laugh brought out. A cold, hollow laugh. "You have no one to protect you. Little wolf cub's got to fight this battle all on his own. Let's see if you can handle the moon." White feathers flew as a swishing noise of wings was heard.

* * *

So who could the cold dude be? Chiharu's a slut, ain't she? Yeah, I thought so too. So the plot is thickening! (Or whatever you call it...) Isn't that awesome? Oh yeah, Touya did not appear yet... -Slaps forehead- Aw shnitzel! (That's my substitute swear! Weird, huh?) I totally forgot about the dude! Baka, baka! I am an idiot! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and I hope you liked my poem! -Smiles- I wrote that poem all by myself!

-Rubs head because of constantly slapping it for being a baka- Heh, see ya!


	6. Chapter VI

Whoo! Mari-chan here! I'd like to thank Vee-sama, FlowerLover, armageddonangel, and Pinaygrrl for the very awesome-like reviews! Arigato! Well, I finally decided to add the romance. This may seem too rushed for them, but it's not, trust me. Syaoran-kun has a very weird dream, and now we are getting closer to Syaoran's secret! Whoo! Anyway, let's all pretend that sixteen-year-olds can drive all alone, okay? Why, you ask? Well, read and find out! -Grins-

Uh, Sakura and Syaoran will be sugar high. You're all probably, like looking at me with a very weirded-out look right now, am I right? Well, when you're hyper, you have more confidence, and Sakura's last line takes a whole lot of it! Oh yah, Meiling's guy is... well, I briefly introduced him. You'll know what kind of person he is, trust me.

Disclaimer: -Sleepy, mumbling things like 'Cheese is good'- Oh! I forgot about this... hehe, so... uh, I don't own CCS? -Looks thoughtful- Yeah,I think that's it... Oh wait! I don't own the song Livin' On A Prayer, sung by Bon Jovi. (I use it here...)

_

* * *

_

**Chapter VI**

_

* * *

_

_The sky was a pitch black, but the city clock beared 9:00 AM clearly. The day was cold and it seemed as if the temperature was below zero. There was not a hint of the sun or stars in the sky. There was only street lights and the crescent moon. Sweat dripped down Syaoran's face, and he was panting heavily. His hair was moist, slicked close to his skull. It looked as if Syaoran had lined his eyes with a deep red eyeliner, and the inside was no longer white, but an ugly shade of pink. His lungs were having trouble taking in air, but he continued to breathe. He was clothed in something strange. There was a design upon his right cheek, under his eye. It looked like a marking. This dream was confusing him. He didn't know why he was there. Pale eyes glared at his form. "This is the end, little wolf." A voice, deep and icy, sneered._

_Long wings slipped out of the figure. White angel wings were brought out. They flapped softly. Why would something so evil posess something so beautiful? Syaoran felt himself bring his hands close to one another, but not yet touching. He didn't know why he did that. Words flew out of his mouth before he could help it. "Let's just see about that." His voice was strangled... irated._

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

Syaoran awoke from his dream, and decided to take a midnight walk to the park. He grabbed a long olive-colored jacket and slipped out of his room without being noticed. Yue was probably sleeping in his office, while Meiling was sprawled out on the couch. Syaoran let out a soft chuckle as he gently grabbed the telephone from Meiling's fingers and patted her head. She rolled over and pressed her face against the cushions, murmuring "Yuki..."

Syaoran chucked once more as he looked into the photograph she held in one of her hands. It was her, with a boy who had his arm around her shoulders. He had tousled silvery hair with innocent-looking golden eyes. His skin was pale, but looked beautiful none then less. "Heh, must be Meiling's mysterious guy." Syaoran muttered before leaving.

He knocked into his neighbor's house. A man around his mid-forties with scruffy black hair and kind grey eyes smiled down at him. The man was around a good six feet four inches tall, around four inches and a half taller than Syaoran or so. "Hey kid." The man said "You want to borrow my car, am I right?" Syaoran nodded and smiled back. "Yeah Hiro-san. I can't really sleep... and maybe I might take someone with me as well."

"It's all right. I still owe you after you called the ambulance because of my heart attack. Besides, I think you're responsible enough." Hiro grabbed the keys to his Honda Accord and threw it to Syaoran, who swiftly caught it. "Thanks Hiro-san." Syaoran said with a thankful smile. Hiro smiled softly and said "No prob kid."

Syaoran went in on on the deep blue car and started the engine. After going through the procedures he needed to he turned the radio on, not caring which station it was on, and drove away to Sakura's apartment.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked, pressing her blankets closer around her body. She was only wearing a white camisole, but she also had her blankets covering her everywhere except for her head. Her hair was in disarray, strands pointing to every single possible angle. Her eyes were sleepy, yet aware. She strained her eyes just a little to see him clearer. "It's 12:56 PM... are you sleepwalking or something? You know, you could get really hurt-" Syaoran softly placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her. He gave a laugh.

"It's okay, I'm not sleepwalking. I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering if you'd wanna come with me somewhere." Syaoran said, a smile on his face. Sakura's eyes changed back to normal. She smiled slightly and said "Sure. Come in and wait while I put some clothes on."

"Sure." The living room was rather small, but it was cozy. There was a small television, a telephone stuck to the wall, a deep grey armchair and couch, and a small wooden table in front of the couch. Syaoran found himself comfortable in the armchair and felt a scent of cherry blossoms fill his nose, making him close his eyes. 'Sakura must sit here a lot...' he thought. It took him a lot to not blush when he saw her. Though her hair was pointed in all directions and her appearance was overall messy, she looked like an angel... his emerald-eyed angel. Could he really fall in love with her, though they've only been friends for a little while? 'No, it must be attraction.' He thought, pulling his hands together.

"Hey... earth to Syaoran." Sakura said, shaking a hand in front of his eyes. His eyes looked distant, as if he was not there. Sakura leaned down, looking closely at Syaoran's face, fighting off a blush. "Hey, are you there?" She asked. "Oh, uh... yeah." Syaoran said, his face a deep crimson as he stood up "Let's go."

"Now really, why the hell would you come over someone's house in the middle of the night to take them somewhere?" Sakura asked, amusement and interest written on her face. She brushed stray hairs out of her eyes and smiled shyly, as she always did with him. Syaoran shrugged and flashed her a goofy grin, as if it would explain everything. Sakura looked down and jammed her hands into the pockets of her black jeans. She felt uncomfortable having only her camisole hiding her upper body. She was always used to t-shirts and long articles of clothing, always hiding herself, so only a camisole or a tank-top felt to her as if she was naked. She placed her arms tightly across her chest.

"So, what are we doing?" Sakura asked, sudden curiosity playing childishly on her voice. "Hmm? Oh, I don't know, we'll be driving around town for a bit, or maybe out of town too... wherever the wheels take us." Syaoran whispered, sounding as if his statement was the meaning of life. Sakura shook her head and allowed a laugh out of her. "You're weird." She mumbled.

"I know, but that's why you love me, right?" He said playfully, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders and pressing his right cheek against her left for a second, then letting go. Sakura felt her face warming up, but she just shook her head and said "Whatever..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
__Union's been on strike  
__He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough  
__Gina works the diner all day  
__Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
__For love--for love_

Syaoran sang, while Sakura closed her eyes happily. Sakura and Syaoran were sugar high. That time where you are always in joy, no matter what. Sakura took off her ponytail band, letting her hair fall all over her face, and started bopping her head to the music. Syaoran was nodding his head along to the beat of the music, a silly grin spread over his face. The two looked at each other and wore identical smiles. Soon Sakura sang:

_She says 'We've got to hold on to what we've got  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
__If we make it or not  
__We've got each other, and that's a lot  
__For love, we'll give it a shot.'_

Sakura bopped her head to a faster motion, liking how her hair fell in front of her face. The two sang loudly to the chorus:

_Woah--we're half way there  
__Woah-- livin' on a prayer  
__Take my hand, we'll make it-I swear  
__Woah-- livin' on a prayer_

Syaoran picked up the next verse, while Sakura smiled at him. She was so happy that she agreed to go with him on the car ride.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock  
__Now he's holding in what he used  
__To make it talk... it's tough, so tough  
__Gina dreams of running away  
__When she cries at night  
__Tommy whispers 'Baby, it's okay. Someday...'_

"Take it away, Saku!" Syaoran yelled, while Sakura picked up a pink neon glow stick. They had stopped to some places on the way and they bought candy and glow sticks. Why, you ask? To simply have fun drawing in the dark and get more sugar high... they loved the feeling of not caring about their worries.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
__If we make it or not  
__We've got each other, and that's a lot  
__For love, we'll give it a shot._

Syaoran joined in with his lime green glow stick and the two sang together, smiling like there was no tomorrow:

_Woah--we're half way there  
__Woah-- livin' on a prayer  
__Take my hand, we'll make it-I swear  
__Woah-- livin' on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on, ready or not  
__You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Woah--we're half way there  
__Woah-- livin' on a prayer  
__Take my hand, we'll make it-I swear  
__Woah-- livin' on a prayer_

Sakura stopped bopping her head as the song finished. She looked up at Syaoran and said "I haven't done this for four years, and never with glow sticks!" She shook the glow stick in her hand "God, this was awesome!" She closed her eyes. True, she was tired, but the candy kept her energized. She popped a strawberry-flavored piece of candy in her mouth and allowed her sugar-coated tongue to absorb all the sweetness. "Hey, give me one of those." Syaoran said, motioning his head to the bag of candies.

"What's the magic word?" Sakura asked, bringing a finger up to her lips. Syaoran laughed and placed his index on his lower lip. "Please." "Sure!" Sakura replied. Sure they were being childish, but they loved it. Syaoran opened his mouth and Sakura gave him a piece of candy.

A soft "mmmmm..." sound escaped his lips. Sakura giggled. "Aren't they just the best? One of the best candies in all of Japan... well, I think so anyway." "Hey, we're here." Syaoran whispered, looking ahead of him. Sakura grinned and looked with him. "Where are we exactly?" Syaoran gave an identical grin and picked up all the glow sticks. "A garden outside of Tomoeda."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura tied a flourescent purple glow stick on her ponytail band and then tied her hair in a loose, messy ponytail. She twirled and threw the remaining sticks she had in the air, catching most of them, but missing a few for her clumsiness. Syaoran encircled his arms around her waist before she fell. "Woah there, don't wanna hurt yourself." He playfully scolded.

Sakura blew him a raspberry and wriggled out of his arms. She turned to see him. She touched the green glow stick that was hung around his neck. "You love green, don't ya?" She whispered. "Yeah, I guess I do." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura giggled, but stopped after a second and looked away. She was well aware of how she was acting, but she couldn't help it.

"What's wrong, Saku?" Syaoran whispered with concern. Sakura turned around and smiled, pink evenly spreading throughout her cheeks. "You like my eyes then?" She asked shyly, touching the glow stick once more. She watched as his face went red. "Uh, yeah." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Sakura couldn't help but to giggle at him. She placed a finger up to his lips, causing his face to become redder. "Tag... you're it." She whispered, then laughed and ran out of his grasp. He growled and said "Hey, come back here!"

"Nuh-uh, you gotta catch me!" Sakura yelled hyperly. She stopped for a second and looked at the twenty-four hour store ahead. "Oh... they have a twenty-four hour clothing store! Hey Syaoran-kun, could ya wait here?" She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Sakura grinned and ran off, while Syaoran lied on the grass and randomly doodled in the dark. He grabbed a few pieces of candy and threw them into his mouth. Could he tell Sakura now? No... he just couldn't. Not yet. He sighed and remembered the happy look she had on her face. "So pretty..." The words came out of his lips.

"Pretty what?" Sakura asked curiously as she kneeled on the grass and looked into his face. Syaoran blushed. "Oh nothing..." his voice trailed off at her clothing. She looked beautiful in the spaghetti-strapped, peach-colored dress as it went down to her knees. He stared at her long legs, but he shook his head. Sakura seriously looked like an angel with her flowing hair... an angel with a darker side, but an angel none then less.

"Oh, um... you like the dress?" She asked shyly, running her fingers through her locks. Syaoran nodded, and suddenly an idea struck him. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad at him later on. He inched closer and fingered one of her straps gently. "I love it." He murmured in a seductive way, his voice soft and husky.

Sakura stared at him through wide eyes. What? That was the only word that ran through her mind. Her face warmed up, giving off a flushed pink. "Um, uh..." She stuttered, trying really hard to speak in sentences, but failing miserably. Syaoran crawled toward her, stopping a few inches apart from her and standing in the same kneeling position. "What? Something wrong Sakura-chan?" He whispered, his breath warming her ear. The hair on the back of Sakura's neck went up, and shivers rippled up and down her spine. 'He called me Sakura-chan?' Sakura asked herself.

The hand that was fingering the strap moved down her arm with soft fingers, making her physically shiver. Syaoran was surprised. This was the first time he ever tried to be seductive. A soft, yet reckless smile spread over his lips. "Sakura-chan..." He breathed out, causing Sakura to relax her eyes. "Hmm?" She said as a reply. 'No! Why am I acting like this?' She scolded herself.

'This is wrong, but I can't help it. Lust is such a sin, but such a persistent and pleasurable sin... why?' That was Syaoran's thoughts, but he couldn't control himself anymore. He watched as her skin shimmered in the moonlight, as her eyes reflected the Waning Crescent's power and beauty. The child-like, yet mature, way she looked at him through bedroom eyes. He saw the power he had over her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. All he wanted to do was taste her... just a small taste.

His tongue came out of his mouth slowly and stood there for a second. Her skin looked so delicious. Placing his forehead against the left side of her face, his tongue made a trail from her jaw to her cheek apples. Sakura felt the warm, rough sensation to be... good? 'I'm so confused... why am I doing this?' She whispered quietly in her mind. Her hands to weak to hold her up, she moved them up Syaoran's arms, stopping as she enlaced them together behind his neck.

Now it was Syaoran's time to feel his body trembling. 'Lust is a sin, lust is a sin, lust is a sin... such a controling sin.' He said in his mind, but he licked her lips hungrily, tracing every single corner. Her sugar-coated lips gave out a relaxing taste that numbed his tongue, making him to long for more. 'I have to stop, I have to stop. This isn't a game anymore, I can't play with her like this.' He looked away. "I'm really sorry." He whispered.

Before Sakura could help herself, she moved his head back to her. "Don't be." She mumbled and then placed a kiss in between his eyebrows. Syaoran's eyes widened at her unsure smile. She made a trail of kisses: One on each cheek, the tip of his nose, a few tracing his jaw, one on his chin... but then she stopped and looked up at him with a smile. Syaoran was glad she didn't kiss him on the lips, yet part of him groaned in disappointment. He wanted to just move away and beg for her forgiveness. He's the one who started the foolish game.

His thoughts dissapeared as he heard her whimper the simple words: "Kiss me..."

* * *

That romantic enough for ya? -Grins- Just tell me! Well, ya know how Syaoran kept saying that lust is a sin? Yeah, that's a subtle hint... you probably won't know what it is though... but, did you like the song? Me and my cousin sang really loudly to the song while we were sugar high, and we used the glow sticks too! It was fun. -Smiles-

So, was that a shove for our couple? I hope so... another song might come up on the next chappie, but I dunno about that... so that's where I leave you! What do you think will be Syaoran's reaction to that very, uh, simple command? I dunno. -Grins innocently- Why would I?

-Laughs- Yeah, see ya soon!


	7. Chapter VII

This is Mari-chan, now by the new name of **Evanescent Whispers**! Heh, I like the word evanescent. Anyway, thanks to Pinaygrrl, FlowerLover, BlueMeteorGirl, armageddonangel, animeflower, and sakura12 for the reviews on Chapter VI and Shigumi on the review for Chapter I! Thanks guys, I love y'all! -Blushes with flattery-

Okay... you guys can yell your heads off at me now... gomen ne for the long update! -Looks sorry and gets ready to dodge at any flying objects, especially pointy ones- I really didn't mean it, but I guess it was writer's block... So gomen ne! -Gives you all delicious and soft chocolate-chip cookies- Please forgive me!

This chappie I will briefly tell you guys what Syaoran's secret is! (Why briefly? Because I had to add Sakura and Syaoran's uh, 'moment' first. -Grins- Yep, all that kissy/touchy goodness. The next chapter will be of course an explanation of Syaoran's secret. Oh, and you guys must already know who the bad evil dude is, huh? Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm supposed to make a disclaimer, right? Okay... I don't have the ownership of the anime Card Captor Sakura. The talented CLAMP however, do. I don't have the ownership of the song Kiss Me, sung by Sixpence None The Richer. -Looks grumpy- Happy?

* * *

**Chapter VII**

* * *

"You heard me..." Sakura whispered, her breath giving Syaoran's lips a warming pleasure. 'Why am I doing this?' She asked herself. On the inside she actually felt nervous. Part of her was immensely afraid to explore a new territory. She had explored too much of him already. His lips were forbidden... but, she couldn't help but to want to taste the one thing that possibly no one has ever tasted before. "Come on... please kiss me."

Syaoran placed his hands on her upper back, but the soft material of her dress made his hands slide down slowly. Sakura trembled. He was teasing her. Maybe he didn't mean it to be a tease, but it turned out to be a tease. She realized that it wasn't a tease as one of his hands forced back up and placed her face to an angle where he could see her mouth clearer. Her lips slightly parted, waiting for him to kiss her. Syaoran licked his lips. "I'm not a good kisser." He muttered.

"Would you let me be the judge of that?" Sakura asked Syaoran softly, her voice barely above a weak whisper "I'll only believe you if you have proof." Syaoran was uncertain. He wasn't very comfortable and didn't know what to do. He placed his lips upon hers and started giving her gentle kisses, his fingers moving up and down her neck catiously, afraid he might do something wrong.

In response, Sakura's eyes shut contently as she inched closer so that their bodies were two inches apart. Her hands, which were on his shoulders, moved down until it reached to his waist. She wrapped her arms around it tightly and began to respond to his kisses. Syaoran had trembled when her hands were moving down his chest. He was still recovering from the pleasure that her touch gave him. Sakura placed her finger on his lips before he could kiss her again. She gave a giggle. "You're so uncertain... come on, tonight we were supposed to not worry, so don't worry about it." She said lightly, much to Syaoran's surprise. As she said the things he could clearly see Sakura's own uncertainty. He sighed. 'I'm giving in... I can't resist her.'

He kissed her again, now applying more pressure to the kiss. His kisses were still tender, but it had a wildness in them as well. He felt more confident now.Their kisses were still slow. Slow and innocent. Sakura felt the urge to smile in between the kisses, knowing that she was in bliss. Lust was a sin, but it was so tempting. It teased you and seduced you until you gave in... and it felt so good. She patted his shoulders, a sign telling him to stop. He gently disconnected his mouth from hers. The two looked into each other, foreheads touching. They weren't breathing too heavily. Just soft, deep breaths. The two of them were happy with the feel of their bodies close. "So..." Syaoran started, but Sakura silenced him when she licked her lips in a seductive way. "... that was interesting." She finished for him, pressing her forehead a little more against his. She giggled. "D'you know what?" She said, one of her hands reaching up to his dark hair and touching one of his strands delicately "Mihara told me that she'd like to screw you. I wouldn't go that far, but I sure wouldn't mind you touching me." She finished with a soft kiss. Pulling away briefly, she touched Syaoran's lips. Giggling once more, she whispered "You weren't really supposed to know that, but what the heck?"

Syaoran grinned. "So you really wouldn't mind if I touched you?" "Nuh-uh!" Sakura replied. Syaoran leaned over so his breath could warm her ear. His fingers slid from her neck, going down her bare arms, stopping at her waist. "Oh really?" He breathed out. Placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck, his nose touched against one certain place in which made her flinch. A honey smile spread over his lips as he brushed them against the sensitive skin, feeling her body shake slightly and a small, pleasurable whimper come from her throat. His finger touched that same place. He closed his eyes and memorized one of her found soft spots. Biting his lip, he managed to get her lying into the grass. Then he went on top of her, being careful not to hurt her with his weight. Sakura stiffened. Lying her head into the grass, she waited for his kisses, and was not disappointed.

Sakura started to sing the beginning of a song under her breath, and yet it sounded like a command to Syaoran. "Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Lightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress... " She whispered gently, as Syaoran interwined their legs. Looking down on her, he saw her eyes closed, her lips a soft smile as she continued to sing.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand... Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me..." She sang again under her breath. Syaoran cupped her face. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled a little wider. He kissed her fully on the lips once more, surprising Sakura by the words.

"Kiss me down by the broken tree house. Swing me high upon its hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat; we'll take the trail marked on your father's map..." He murmured tenderly after the kiss. She grinned. She hadn't even known him for a year, yet something about him made her feel as if there was no one but them. "Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand... Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me..." He breathed, repeating the second verse she had said.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered. "Yeah?" Syaoran answered back to her, closing his eyes and pulling her into another breath-taking kiss. When they pulled away, Sakura said, stopping every few words for breath. "Were you kidding me when you said you weren't a good kisser? Because I beg to differ."

For once, Syaoran looked annoyed. "Shut up." He mumbled, but his voice held tenderness. He leaned down and kissed her again. He never felt that way about a girl, and he was enjoying it. He placed light, feathery kisses on her face. As he angled his head and hers at the same time, he placed his lips against the skin behind her ear. Sakura enlaced her fingers around the back of his neck and trembled as he did. He smiled. Soft spot number two.

He stopped kissing her, and placed his forehead against hers. His hands caressed her stomach. As his hand touched right above her bellybutton, she pulled him closer. Soft spot number three. Much to Sakura's disappointment, Syaoran got off of her and pulled her up to a sitting position in front of him. Seeing her disappointment, he smiled and kissed her cheek. "We have to go home, Sakura-chan." Sakura realized that it was still in the middle of the night. She smiled slightly as an agreement.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No. That did not happen. Sakura couldn't believe what she had done. They had gone home, looking at one another with a rather shy expression. They quietly told each other their goodbyes, and left. Sakura came back about four-thirty in the morning, while Tomoyo was still sleeping. She wasn't caught. She was now lying in her bed, thinking about the gentle touches and kisses she gave and was given. She touched up to her lips with a misty smile. What had come over her? The taste of his mouth still lingered on her lips. It seemed as if he entranced her in some sort of spell, and yet he looked entranced as well. Was she the one who caused it? She didn't know. Her hair was moist from the shower she had taken. She only wore a dark t-shirt and underwear, hidden by the comforter. Syaoran had discovered things about her body that she herself didn't even know. Her hand reached to the back of her ear, one of her now-discovered soft spots, and realized that it was indeed more sensitive to the touch. She closed her eyes as she remembered his lips against it, caressing that very place that made her tremble. What was happening to them? What was happening to her?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So... the little wolf and the pathetic girl have shared upon a few kisses and touches... that is interesting. Their bond is growing faster than I thought. Hmph, I guess I'll have to do something to keep her away from him for a while. Scare her off him." Eyes narrowed in thought, then long fingers snapped lightly. "Aha," He said with realization "Since he does not want to reveal his secret to her, I'll force him to."

Swishing long fingers in different motions, he turned to the clear sphere to see that Syaoran was walking down the street in daylight, concern and thought painted in his eyes. Lips curled into a smirk. "Thinking about your little girl, are you? Here's something else to think about." He said, swishing his wrist once. He noticed Syaoran's eyes suddenly turned glazed, and the smirk turned wider. "Now let's see the pretty girl's reaction, shall we?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, leaning on the wall. His body felt numb with cold, then scalding hot. The process went on and on until he yelled "Dammit! Fine! I'll do it! Stop freaking bothering me!" He looked around. There was no one.

Unknown to him, Sakura was walking around the corner. When she came to notice him, at first she wanted to go up to him, but stopped. Her mouth opened in surprise. She couldn't believe it. Syaoran closed his eyes as his body glew a soft shade of gold. A tingle went through his body, but all he wanted to do was get it done and over with. Soon, long and large silky wings of ebony flew from him. They flapped once, the sunlight showing more of its beauty. A few ebony feathers flew around in the air. The dark wings flapped again, then stood quietly behind Syaoran. He stiffened. He felt a presence. He turned around cautiously and his eyes widened. Sakura gulped. She just couldn't believe it. He was not a human.

"You're not human..." She mumbled shakily before feeling her senses slip away from her as she fell. She had passed out. "Damn..." Syaoran whispered, catching her before she banged her body to the ground. He closed his eyes for a second, pushing the bangs out of Sakura's closed eyes "She found out." She looked so afraid.

He was going to lose her, he was sure of it.

* * *

Whoo! So this is interesting. Don't worry people! I will explain any single little question floating on your little heads in the fic. -Grins- Oh yeah, for the reviewers of my other fic, Unreal Sentiments, did you like it? Think it's a good plot? Heh, it's my first M-rated story...

See ya!


End file.
